This invention relates to a coolant device, dispenser apparatus and method for the application of the coolant device to appropriate skin surfaces of the human body to bring relief to the subject. More specifically, the invention relates to the application of cool or cold, discreet, thin tissue-like materials to the skin surface of a subject to alleviate symptoms and discomfort associated with heat, including in women experiencing hot flashes, individuals suffering from minor burns or fever, and other applications.
Hot flashes can occur at any time and at any place and are a source of considerable discomfort and consternation to many menopausal women. In the past, many women have resorted to using various forms of medication to lessen the effects of menopause and attendant hot flashes, yet these medications do not provide instant relief for the symptoms of hot flashes, nor do they mask the embarrassment of experiencing the same including experiencing a sudden onset in a public venue.
Women have found that applying cool or cold materials to the skin surface during the onset of a “hot flash” provides considerable and immediate relief to the discomfort of hot flashes.
Since hot flashes can occur at any time and at any place, including in very public venues, it therefore has been a challenge to find a socially acceptable means for reducing the awkward symptoms associated therewith.
While various types of cooling devices have been described previously for this purpose, such devices are quite bulky, and therefore do not provide effective cooling in a discrete manner.
There remains, therefore, a need for a means of alleviating the symptoms of hot flashes in a discreet and effective manner.